Beneath the Dark Crystal 5
|pub_date = December 12, 2018 |pages = 30 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #4 |followed_by = Beneath the Dark Crystal #6 }} Beneath the Dark Crystal #5 is the fifth issue of Beneath the Dark Crystal. It is included in Beneath the Dark Crystal Vol. 2. Summary As Thurma continues to fight for her right to rule, both candidates for the Throne of Mithra begin their training under The Fire That Stays, but they both find out that they have a lot to learn before either of them are fit to be the Ember Queen.Jim Henson's Beneath the Dark Crystal #5 on Comixology Plot In Mithra, The Fire That Stays tells Thurma and Nita that in order to build the Glass Castle they will need to understand all aspects of Mithra. He presents a challenge by conjuring a glass jar around an infant beztle and asking them how they would save it. Nita suggests keeping it with them to protect it from the dangers of the wildlands. Thurma likens this to imprisonment and suggests teaching it how to survive out in the world, but Nita declares it naive to hope for the best and compares it to Thurma leaving Mithra to take the Shard of the Division. Thurma accuses Nita of blaming her to distract from her own inaction during the Great Dim. The Fire That Stays tells them that the past is of no importance to the future and conjures an illusion of the Glass Castle. He tells them that they must learn to build one large enough to save the Firelings. Later, Thurma asks him what he would have done to save the beztle and and replies that his people have always taught and never instructed. Thurma believes them to be the same thing, which he sees as a sign that she would be poor teacher. He tells her that he is the last of his line and when she asks if they were taken in the Great Dim, he states that nobody is ever taken, but they simply become something more than they were before. He advises her to rest in order to be prepared for the long days ahead of her. In Dagger Root, Toolah informs Danevay and Aiyana of what has happened and Dihnmor offers to help them free Kensho. She refuses due to him selling hem out, but he tells her that everyone selfishly pursuing their own interests at the expense of others is what allowed the Trunk to rise to power and that he wishes to atone for the part he played in it. He tells them that a terrible fate awaits Kensho if they do not rescue him. In the prison, the Trunk is in a room filled with artifacts from the reign of the Skeksis. He takes a chain and returns to the cell, revealing to Kensho that he knows his true identity. Kensho tries to deny it, but the Trunk reveals that he learned it by hearing Thurma's voice through the stone. He states his intent to drain the light of the Crystal from within Kensho and use it for himself. He reveals that Dagger Root was a port after the Crystal was restored, but his father found the Skeksis' relics and made it into something more. Kensho attempts to make him see reason by reminding him of the evil of the Skeksis and telling him that he does not even understand what he saw on the other side, but the Trunk is tempted to possess a light that can shape worlds. In Mithra, The Fire That Stays takes Thurma and Nita to a waterfall and tells of the early days of Mithra when the Fireling tribes worked together as one to build as Glass Castle and shape their world. He tells them that they must pass through the waterfall to prove that they are ready. Nita confidently makes her way into the water, which intimidates Thurma. In Dagger Root, the Trunk continues to torture Kensho, who insists that the light of the Crystal is not within him, and uses a hook to suspend him i mid-air. Toolah and the twins arrive outside the prison, which is now heavily guarded. Dihnmor approaches them with the other villages and suggests that they all attack the prison together. In Mithra, Thurma advises Nita that they must work together as they make their way through the water, but Nita presses on towards the waterfall. The waterfall overwhelms them and they almost drown, but Tumby uses his tendrils to pull them to safety. The Fire That Stays tells them that he would have let them both dim. In Dagger Root, the Trunk pulls open Kensho's shirt from which the light of the Crystal shines out of his chest. Gallery Panels Beneath the Dark Crystal -5 1.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -5 2.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal -5 3.jpg Textless Covers SkekShod UrYod.jpg Beneath the Dark Crystal 05 Ramon K Perez.jpg References 1 Category:Comics